Harry
by gast7
Summary: Extraños sucesos en el baño de Hogwarts.


Capítulo 1: De cómo Harry se encontraba en el baño

Harry se encontraba solo en el baño de Hogwarts, como se encuentra una billetera en un barrio bajo. Deseado por todos, el pequeño miope sentía pánico al ingresar al cuarto con olor a limón, que obviamente no era limón en sí, de hecho reflexionaba "durante toda mi vida debajo de la escalera, nunca vi un limón y sé cómo huele". Harry le dolía la cabeza ante tamaña inflexión filosófica y el mareo vino más fuerte a él cuando sus pensamientos se elevaron a que diferenciaba el amarillo patito del amarillo limón. Desvanecido en medio del piso siempre húmedo, no sintió los pasos de su compañero al aproximarse… ni el vil hongo que escalaba su pie blanquito como el talco. Porque Harry tenía una obsesión con aquel polvo que recordaba a sus padres.

Capítulo 2: Draco aparece ante la sorpresa de todos

El aprendiz de mago se despertó ligeramente perdido, pues de estar completamente perdido seguro que no se despierta y termina en alguna otra parte, como una morgue por ejemplo. Su cuerpo, antes generosamente protegido más que cubierto, por aquella toalla de color… digamos verde para no confundir más a Harry… yacía sobre la mano de Draco Malfoy, aunque Potter encontraba que aquella mano o era muy pequeña o sufría alguna mal formación pues sólo tenía un dedo, que en ese momento se veía bastante grueso.

Draco se lució con sus conocimientos avanzados de la clase de pociones y ungüentos, a los que su padre había invertido mucho tiempo, pero aún más mucho esfuerzo. Draco acaricio el cuerpo de Harry como se acaricia a un estudiante desnudo, maniatado, con generosas cantidades de quien sabe qué entre sus piernas y con una severa confusión sobre el color del pelo de Malfoy.

Capitulo 3: Dudas y cosquillas

El dedo toco las estrechas cavidades del "niño que sobrevivió" abriéndose la abertura como una sensible boca, tímida al beso eterno de la latente falange que no tuvo mucha paciencia a que le dieran permiso. Hacía frío y ella estaba mojada (la falange).

En un oscuro rincón de Harry todo era paz y armonía, en otro vivía Voldemort como un parasito vivo y en uno más grande, la excitación de sentir al otro joven penetrarlo como si fuera una sandía vacía le llenaba de goce y pronto sintió como su cuerpo se soltaba a la frigidez de primera instancia.

Más allá de Hogwarts, donde reside escondido "quien no debe ser nombrado" Bellatrix lo miraba como este la había apartado brevemente de su varita. El señor oscuro tenía la mente en otro lado mientras tocaba su bajo vientre y sobaba donde no pega el sol (que en este caso era casi todo su cuerpo, por que siendo el señor oscuro no era muy propenso a salir a tomar el sol, menos si la mayor parte del mundo lo quería muerto). Bellatrix sintió la turbación o perturbación en la magia del instrumento de su maestro y aventuro una pregunta que sonó como "mdokasmdkam" a lo que su señor le dijo "Dime Sirius Black".

Harry repitió la pregunta mientras una poderosa magia del increíble mago Newton lo hacía dormir, otros habrían dicho que Draco simplemente lo dejo inconsciente de un garrotazo… pero eso sería poco mágico y habrían sido quemados por herejes.

Capitulo 4: Harry es llevado ante Dumbledore

Dumbledore había visto muchas cosas en su vida, que si sumamos los dos ojos, pues necesitarías el doble de vidas para verlo todo, aunque como usaba gafas de seguro que la mayoría ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que eran o sólo las distinguió como manchas disformes con cosas como "duele si chocas contra ella" o "mi mano se quemará si la toco".

Dos manchas estaban sentadas allí, una muy molesta que vociferaba cosas sobre abusos y sexo a lo que el rector demostraba mucho sorpresa mientras sus ojos se desviaban a una cajonera lejana y escondida, que seguro sería quemada prontamente. La mancha más pequeña explicaba una situación que obligo a sentarse al sumo profesor, porque de haber seguido parado hubiera sido un poco embarazoso.

Escuchado todo o parte de todo, pues parecía que el viejo mago se quedó dormido muchas veces en el proceso había captado muchas cosas o pocas… dependiendo del punto de vista que en este punto, como en muchas comas, no era muy claro: "Harry había ingresado al baño persiguiendo un pato y al encontrarse un limón había caído de culo sobre el dedo de alguien cayendo inconsciente".

Capitulo 5: Ordenanzas

Hoy se lee en el mural del colegio "Se prohíbe el ingreso de limones a los baños", "Mantenga sus mascotas siempre vigiladas" y "No quitar los carteles".

Ninguna obligaba a Draco a no reírse, ninguna podía quitarle al joven la erección del recuerdo, no había allí ninguna que atará su mano para que no fuera en busca del culo o el bulto de Harry.

En verdad había muchas ordenanzas contra ella, pero Draco se las pasaba por el culo… de Harry.

FIN.


End file.
